John and Me
by xcenandalexx
Summary: just read it


**Chapter 1 (intro)**

**I was taking my morning run in the local park in Boston and I sat to take a drink and a little break. Sitting next to me was a tall handsome strong white man; he looked at me and said, "You look like you do this often."**

**I thought to myself _wait is he talkin to me?_ I answered and said, "Yeah I run thirty minutes or go to the gym as much as I can with my schedule." **

**"Wow that sounds like me." He told me.**

**"Yeah, I like to keep my body in shape because, well I just do." I told him,**

**"Well that's a good thing to do. By the way my name is John."**

**"Mine is Jess and you look really familiar, have we ever meet before?" I ask.**

**"Well do you watch the WWE?" **

**"Yeah, why?" still clueless.**

"**Are you apart of the Chain Gang?" he asks with a smirk on his face.**

**"Oh My Gosh! I am so dumb your John Cena! You are my favorite wrestler in the whole WWE. I can't believe I did this. I'm so sorry." I'm telling him.**

**"It's ok a lot of people do that but you aren't one of those people who make a big deal over my friends and I, are you?" he asks looking at me weird.**

**"No, but can I please have your autograph, it is the only thing, and you don't care if we talk about the WWE do you?"**

**"Yes, I will give you my autograph if you will do something for me, and I don't care if we talk about the WWE."**

**"Ok, what do you want me to do?"**

**"Well, I had a lot of fun talking and I have to go so will you give me your phone number so we can talk longer sometime?"**

**"Definitely, but, ah, do you have a pen, I have seem to forgot mine, which is unusual." **

**"Actually, for once, I have a pen."**

**"Ok, kool, give me the pen and your hand."**

**"My hand?"**

**"Yeah, I don't have paper so I will write it on your hand." I explain. **

**"Ok!" he gave me his hand I wrote my phone number and he took the pen and my hand and wrote his number and said, "The phone works both ways you kno." with a wink.**

**With that he gets up and runs off.**

**Chapter 2 (airport)**

**A few days later I was at home packing to go to my parents' house, in New York, and the phone rang. **

"**Hello." I said. **

"**Hey" **

"**What's up?" now knoing who it was smiling uncontrollably.**

"**Nothing just got home from the trainer and wandered what my best bud was doing."**

"**Well I am packing to go to my parent house to see Mom, Dad, Jake, Rob, Kasey, and Kelly."**

"**Sounds like lots of fun. What are you going to do there?"**

"**Well if I kno my dad he is going to take my brothers and me to a Yankees game."**

**"Wait!"**

**"What?"**

**"You like the Yankees and live in Boston, that's just messed up!" he said confusingly. **

**"Well I have always, ever since I was a little girl, loved the Yankees and I came to Boston for a college." **

**"Where do you go?"**

**"Boston University."**

**"I'm a senior and graduation is coming up and I can't wait."**

**"If you hate it why do you go?"**

**"I don't hate it I'm just tired of it." **

**"What are you going for?" **

** "To be a broadcast journalist but I want to be an announcer for the WWE or do something on the WWE! Hell I might even might go to Teddy Long or Eric Bishoff for a contract."**

**"Sounds awesome and maybe when you graduate I can put in a good word for you with the people up there."**

**"Thanks that would probably help, a lot. But I have to go finish pack and do other odds and ends around the house I'll talk to you later."**

**"Ok, bye. Wait, call me when you get there and when the Yankees are losing!**

**"Ok I'll call when I get there and then I will call when the Yankees are beating the Red Sox. Bye now." With that we hung up. I took my bags to the living room put them on the couch and started picking stuff up around the house and there was a knock at the door. "Who the hell." I said to myself. I opened the door and heard.**

**"Hey there you fine thing." **

**"John, what are you doing here?" said that while hugging him. **

**"I came to give you a ride and oh yeah look out side."**

**I looked outside and there was a candy apple red mustang sitting there. "Where did you get that car?"**

**"What car" a pause in his voice "that thing?"**

**"Yeah that 'thing' that has been my dream car for over 13 years."**

**"Well your dream has come true because, Jess, that is yours!"**

**"What! Are you serious? If you are just playing with me I will seriously be pist!"**

**He looks at me and says, "I am serious and I have a question for you."**

**"Ok what's your question?"**

**"Do you like me?"**

**"John Cena, I more than like you, babe, I love you."**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Well then Jessica Kahne will you be my girl?"**

**"John Cena, I would love to!"**

**"Oh, and baby, I love you too!"**

**With that he pulled me closer and kissed me. My lips touched mine and slipped his tongue into my mouth. It was the best 1st kiss I've ever had with someone. We kissed of a few more moments and we pulled away from each other he hugged me and I felt like I was in the right place not feeling anything bad. I knew he was the one when I first meet him. "Oh My Gosh, I missed my flight! Well since I missed my flight I guess I have to drive but it is so boring alone. John, I bet my family would love you and I want to spend more time together so will you come with me?"**

**"If it is ok with your parents I will go!" with that I called my mom and she told me that she would love to meet him and that he should come. I told John what she said and he asked me "well do you kno the way there?"**

**"Yes and it doesn't take that long so we can stop at your place to get your clothes and anything else that you will need. Get in the car I'll be right there and I'll bring my bags to the car." He went to the car but took my bags with him _he is so sweet I am so glad we are together now nothing can break us apart_ I thought to myself.**

**Chapter 3 (John's place)**

**We were on the way to his house listening to the radio and nothing was said, we finally get there and he asks me to come inside with him. I do and his apartment was huge and beautiful. The view outside his bedroom window was enough to take your breath away. **

**"What are you looking at in there?"**

**"This view is gorgeous!"**

**"I kno that's one reason I'm in this place."**

**"What do you have in all those extra rooms?"**

**"Um, nothing, except this one, this one has my treadmill, weights and stuff like that."**

**"Wow, your place is so awesome and so roomy, who decorated it?" I asked him. **

**"My mom and my sister."**

**"That's cool!"**

**"Are you ready?"**

**"Yeah, when ever you are."**

**"Well I'm ready."**

**"Well let's go then!"**

**"Ok." With that we walk out and Dave Batista walks out of his apartment at the same time.**

**"Where you going with this good looking girl, John?" asks Dave.**

**"First of all this good looking girl is Jess and she is my girlfriend, and we are going to her parents' house in New York." He tells him.**

**"How long have you two been seeing each other?" Dave asks.**

**"We have been friends for a few days now and he asked me today to be his girl." I explain to him. **

**"Oh, well have fun, what are you going to be doing anyway?"**

**"Going to a Yankees game and hanging out with my family." I tell him.**

**"Well good-bye, Dave." John says.**

**"Bye." I say.**

"**Bye everyone." Dave says with a weird smirk on his face.**

**"Babe, start to the car I need to talk to Dave alone for a sec be right there." John says. While I was walking to the car John asks Dave, "Why were you giving her dirty looks? She is my girlfriend and I love her so don't even think about doing anything to her. Got me?"**

**"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but she is so hott and I don't kno what got into me."**

**"You even try to tear us apart and I will hurt you! Got me?"**

**"Yes, it was a misunderstanding and like I said it won't happen again."**

**"Ok, bye, Dave."**

**"Bye, John."**

**Chapter 4 (the drive)**

**"What was that all about?" I ask him as he gets into the car.**

**"Nothing, I just had to have a little man-to-man with him."**

**"Did you flip out in him cuz he looked at me funny?"**

**"Um…."**

**"John, you didn't have to do that, he just thinks that I'm hott and that kind of stuff."**

**"Well I just wanted to 'lay out the boundaries' for him."**

**"What ever" as I rolled my eyes.**

**"Don't roll your eyes at me" He pulled over the car, came over to my side if the car, opened the door got me out, and stood there and stared at me. After he stared for 5 minutes he pulled me closer and said "I was just looking out for you."**

**"I kno that" now hugging "but it was a stupid thing that you don't have to worry about, ok?" **

**"Ok." Now I pulled him closer and I kissed him. "What was that for?"**

**"I don't want you to think that I was mad at you and cuz I wanted to!"**

**"Well, thanks!" with that we got back into the car and started driving but this time I was driving and I decided to go on the back roads so I could see how fast the car would go. I started going over 80 and he said "what are you doing this fast?"**

**"Testing the car, so when I piss you off I can drive faster than you."**

**"Yeah, like I'll ever get pist off at you." **

**We are driving along and out of the blue John says "I have to pee."**

**"Usually the girl says that but you kno what I have to pee to so I'll find somewhere." **

**"Are you calling me a girl?" with a tone of joking in his voice.**

**"Yup, are you?" with that I pulled into the rest stop and we both got out.**

**"Yup, you are going out with a girl, u lez. This isn't that long of a trip you were right it doesn't take that long."**

**"Well duh. I have traveled these roads a lot since I started college. See you should trust me a little more." With that we walked into the rest stop and he looked at me and we both burst out laughing. We come out and I start driving and he gets his cds out of his back pack and starts looking through them. I look over and I see his cd so I grab it and put it in, the first song I make it go to was _Bad Bad Man _it starts to play and he looks at me and says "why did you put this song on? Do you think that I'm a bad man?" he said with a smirk. **

**"No, I just love this song and the video is really funny, and John, why would I love you if you were a bad bad man?" looking at him and smiling.**

**"I don't kno many girls like many different kinds of men, and you could be one that likes bad men." **

**"Well I love you, so I go for tall, strong, nice, sweet, wrestlers that take good care of me and love me for me and don't try to change me."**

**"Thanks" he says kissing me on the ear, which really makes me feel well you kno. **

**"Look it's my parent's house and look there is Kasey, I think, waiting for us so we don't do anything we aren't supposed to. He is the biggest and closest brother and he is really protective." **

**"Is he nice?" with a worried look on his face.**

**"Yes but don't do anything like kissing my ears or anything like that in front of any of them cuz well do you kno who Kasey Kahne?"**

**"The NASCAR driver?"**

**"Yea, why?" **

**"That's my brother and he isn't any wimp trust me!"**

**"Ok, but is he as tough as me?"  
**

"**Um, I don't think so but he is strong, he could probably last in a match he might not win but he would give you some pretty bruises and they all love WWE except my sister but she will think your hott so whatever. **

**Chapter 5 (Parents house)**

**Ok, let's go." With that we get out of the car.**

**Kasey comes up to me hugs me and asks "hey, now, who is this?"**

**"Kasey, meet John and John meet Kasey."**

**"Holy crap you're John Cena, the famous WWE wrestler and the WWE champion. I can't believe I'm meeting you." **

**"Yup that's me and I think that you will be hearing and seeing more often then you think."**

**"And why is that?" Kasey asks still with his arm around me looking at me funny.**

**"Kasey," I say "John is my boyfriend and there is no telling what will happen between us."**

**"Really?" pulling away from me.**

**"Yup, and I figured since you already like him you will be kool with him, am I right?"**

**"Um… No, and does Dad kno about John?"**

**"Not yet but if you tell him before I do John and I will hurt you."**

**"Ya right you could never hurt me, John could but you couldn't."**

**"John has been training me and I'm getting better everyday."**

**"Yup, she has improved so much since we started, she isn't good enough to beat Lita yet but **

**when I get done with her she will be even better than Lita." John said confidently.**

**"You might be training her but she can't ever beat her big brother."**

**"Yea, only cuz I wouldn't want to hurt or embarrass you." I said smiling. **

**"Whatever lets get onside so John can meet mom, dad, sis, and all the guys."**

**"Wait, is that Chris' car? Who all is here?"**

**"Yup Chris is here," with a pause in his voice. "So are Ethan, Matt, Billy, Ben, Dale, and Josh."**

**"What the crap! Why are most of my ex-boyfriends here?"**

**"Well" Kasey says "Kelly is going out with Ethan and the others have become friends of Rob, Jake, and me."**

**"How the hell did that happen when I was going out with them you guys all hated them but now all of you like each other?"**

**"Well they all became our friends and well… yea."**

**"Whatever I have my best on yet by my side so I don't care!"**

**"Ok" then John said "let's get our stuff, get inside and meet these guys. Did any of them break your heart?" **

**"Um... Josh and Chris did but Chris did cuz I found him cheating on me."**

**"Ok now I kno who to talk to."**

**"Don't that was a long time ago and I don't even care anymore so… don't be mean or try to get stories out of them cuz they have BAD stuff on me."**

**"Yea, but I have worse."**

**"Shut up, Kasey, and help your little sis."**

**"Ok" with that he grabbed my stuff and John and I followed him inside.**

**Chapter 6 (meeting the family and ex-boyfriends)**

**So we went inside and mom and dad were in the kitchen. Mom heard us come in and came running to see me. "Oh hi, now who do we have here?"**

**"Mom, where is dad I want you two to meet him together."**

**"Oh, ok. Alan, get in here, NOW!"**

**"Yes, what do you…? Oh hey there's my lil J, how are you doing? Wait, who do we have here?"**

** "Mom, Dad, this is John, my boyfriend, the one I told you about on the phone."**

**"Wait, are you?" said my dad with a confused look on his face.**

**"Yup, dad, John is the WWE champion." Dad looked at me then him then me again.**

**  
"Wow. How did you two meet?"**

**"I'll tell you all about it later, but first where are we gunna sleep?"**

**"Well your old room still has to beds so you two can sleep in there."**

**"Does it still have my posters and stuff on the walls?"**

**"Yup, we didn't change it cuz we thought you would always come home, and look your home." Mom said with a smile. **

**"Thanks, mom, we'll put your stuff upstairs and I'll give him a show of the house and meet all the people that are here." I said with a smirk on my face.**

**"Ok, we will see you two later."**

**With that we walked upstairs and put our stuff in my room and gave him a tour and went downstairs to the basement. When we opened the door everyone looked up cuz they thought it was my parents and Kelly came running up. "What are you doing here?" she said whiling giving a weird look to Ethan. **

**"Hey, Kelly, and its ok Kasey already told me that you're goin out with Ethan, I don't care." **

**"Are you sure? Last time we talked about this kind of thing you were really pist, what **

**happened?" Kelly said looking at me with a confused look. **

**"Well" with a pause I brought John closer, "this is John, my best boyfriend yet." I said that and all my ex's looked up and finally noticed who I was. I walked over to Josh, Ethan, Dale, Matt, Billy and Ben gave them a hug and introduced them to John.**

**Chris looked at me and came over and whispered in my ear "still got feelins for me? Is that why you didn't come over to me, that's so sweet."**

"**Yea, I have feelins for you, feelins like I wanna hurt you." I whispered back then punched him the stomach. **

**"Wow, what was that for?" John asked while pulling me back from hitting him again. **

**"Holy crap! You hit hard for a girl."**

**"What are you sayin, that girls can't hit?"**

**"You kno it." with that Kelly and I both get even more pist and go after him. Five minutes later we finish and he can barley move. **

**Kelly and I at the same time say "So can a girl hit?"**

**"No."**

**"That was the wrong thing to say, I've been with her for 8 days and I already kno that was one of the stupidest things you could've said." John said. With that all of the guys started laughing and me and Kelly start beating the crap outta him again. **

**We finally finish and he says "Ok, a girl can hit." He says that and we give him one lat hit and we get off of him. **

**"That's the most action he got in a LONG time." said Josh.**

**  
"What the hell are you talking for, I was your 1st and that was 4 and1/2 years ago." With that John looked at me and stared.**

**"OOOOOOO" everyone was sayin **

**"Anyone else wanna go against me cuz I have dirt on all of you except John but I need time on that one." With that we made eye contact and both started to laugh. "Oh, and Ethan you better treat Kelly right and if you don't I will beat the crap outta ya more than I did to Chris. Got me?"**

**"Um... yea." with a scared look on his face. With that John walked out of the room, because Dad called him. Everyone started talkin again and Rob came over hugged me and then Rob, Ethan, Matt, Billy, Ben, and Dale stared to play pool again. Josh walked over, hugged me, and whispered in me ear, "Hey, there's no hard feelins between us are there? Cuz you're lookin sexy, sexier than ever, why don't you dump John and come to your room with me?"**

**I whispered back "no, no hard feelins and the other part, well…um..." with that I slapped him and John walked in, and came over.**

**"What was that all about?" he whispered in my ear. **

**"Nothing." I said after I said it I kissed him on the cheek, he looked at me then kissed me it was so awesome! _Yea, like I would leave him for you! Ya right! _Josh was watching everything that John and I did together the rest of the time that we were with him. "Oh, what did my dad want?**

"

**"Nothing, really he just wanted to talk to me, give me a little man-to-man, you kno?" **

**"Ok, not really but whatever." gave him a wink and a smile. "So what do you want to do tonight?"**

**  
"Well your Dad asked me if we wanted to go dinner with him then we can do anything you want." **

**"Do you kno were Dad is takin us? Oh, and there is an awesome night club here were I have to take you, if you want some of the guys can come to, but it's up to you."**

**"Nope he didn't say that sounds kool and Kasey, Rob, and Jake if they wanna but they don't gotta come. The others…"**

**"You feel weird around cuz they are ex-boyfriends?"**

**"No, I just…ok invite them all."**

**"Are you sure, I was just bein a hard ass."**

**"Yea, I'm sure and I'm sure you have fine ass so don't go and change it!"**

**"Thanks… ok are you gunna tell them while I go and talk to mom and dad?"**

**"I'll tell them if you do one thing." with a smirk on his face.**

**"What now?" **

**"Come here!" he pulls me closer.**

**"What?" with that he pulls me even closer and kisses me, Ethan saw this and kissed Kelly, and Kasey kept lookin at us and he got really mad.**

**"What's with all the kissin?"**

**I pulled away from John and said "you're just jealous cuz you don't have anyone to kiss, and if we wanna kiss we will!" with that Kelly, Ethan, John and me went upstairs to my room, "crap! I gotta go talk to mom."**

**"I gotta go talk to the guys to."**

"**Don't do anything we didn't do" I said to Ethan. **

**He looked at me and said "whatever."**

**We came back up 5 minutes later and started getting ready and Ethan and Kelly went to the living room. **

**Chapter 7 (dinner and the club)**

**So Mom, Dad, John and I got ready and went to this place called Charley Deans. While we were there Mom and Dad were interrogating John about everything. Dad even talked to him about his job and how he got the title. Half way through the meal mom said to me "Jess come with me for a sec." **

**"OK" I followed her into the bathroom, "what's up, Mom?"**

**"Jess, I need your help." **

**"Mom, what's wrong?"**

"**I need to tell your Father something but I can't do it in front of John and you."**

**"Mom, what's going on… tell me!" **

**"Jess, the doctors think that I…"with a pause and a weak smile "have cancer" she sad slowly and softly. **

**"Wow!" with that I sat down and put my head in my hand trying to think about what was just said. Moments later I got up and hugged her and told her that everything will be all right. **

**"I kno it will, but can you get John away from the table for 5 minutes, with you with him?" **

**"Yea, I guess I can." With a smile and a wink and another hug we walked out. **

**We get back to the table Mom sits down and I say "John, can you come here of a sec.?"**

**With that he gets up and starts to follow me to the outside of the building "what are we doing out here?" I started to cry and he pulled me into his arms. "What's wrong, baby?"**

**"Mom." I manage to say without crying harder. **

**"What's up with your mom?"**

**With that he grabbed my arms and pulled me away and stared at me till I said "Doctors think that she has cancer." He heard that and pulled me closer again and kissed me on the head many of times. **

**"Do you kno anything?"**

**I just shook my head no with that I looked at him and said "I think that we should go have a good time and not let this worry us. It's not like they kno for a fact yet."**

**"Yea, let's do that, but what about the dinner?"**

**"Yea, you're right let's go in see how dad's takin it and tell them we will see them later." So we went in and Dad was sitting there like someone just shot Derek Jeter. "Mom, Dad, John and I are gunna head out so we'll see you guys at home." I hugged them both, John hugged my mom and shoo my Dad's hand and we walked out. "Are we gunna call everyone so they can come to or do you want it to be just us two?"**

**"How about tonight let it be just us then tomorrow if you wanna go out they can come to, ok?" **

**"Yea, you are very smart that's 1 reason I love you so much." **

**"Yea, I kno you do and so do I." We were makin small talk the rest of the way there. We finally get there and I get out, he looked at me smiled then got out. **

**"What was all that about?"**

**"Nothing, can't I smile at you anymore?"**

** "That's not what I meant and you kno it!"**

**"I kno I was just being a hard ass." He said with a smirk **

**"yea, but I like your ass don't go and change it." I said smiling, waiting in line for about 10 minutes now we finally get to the door and Big Mike was at the door "hey, Mikie! How are ya?"**

**"good, new boyfriend again?" **

**"yup, you kno me! Can we go in?" **

**"ya, for a price"**

**"what's the price?" he pointed to his cheek I looked at John "can I?"**

**"Yea." With that I kissed him on the cheek and he lets us in "How do you kno him?"**

**"He is one of my brothers friends and he was always my bodyguard in high school and stuff, don't let him fool ya he is so sweet and soft, but he can hurt people." With that we start to dance and we danced for 2 hours and we finally take a break. "so how do you like it so far?" **

**"what like you dancing or the club?"**

**"well… both."**

**"both are off the hook and smoking hott!"**

**"thanks so are you." With that we get back up and start to dance again. I break away from John and went to the DJ and asked him if he could play John Cena. He told me that I had to get John Cena there before he would play him so I went to find John. "John, come here." We walked up to the DJ and I said "here he is." **

**"Wow, um… ok I'll play him." And we walked away. **

**"what was all that about?" **

**"Oh, nothing, you'll see in a few minutes." So we started to dance again and 5 minutes later they play _Bad Bad Man _and John looks at me and smiles.**

**"Why this song again?"**

**"I just asked for John Cena no names were used other than yours." **

**"Ok!" we started to dance again and like 1 hour later I took him outside and got in the car "where we goin now?"**

**"Another club but this one all my friends go to." **

**"Ok kool, where is it?"**

**"Just down the road." With that we pull in and there is a super long line but I go to the bouncer and whisper in his ear and he lets us in. **

**"How did you do that?"**

** "I kno him and another way but… whatever lets go get something to drink." We walk over to the bar and all you hear is "HEY JESS!" we were there for like 4 hours and it now like 2:30 and we decide to go home. **

**Chapter 8 (going home and …) **


End file.
